This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for construction of well screens utilizing pre-formed annular elements.
Although most well screens perform a relatively simple function (filtering fluid which flows through the side of a tubing string), their design and construction is anything but simple. Very precise tolerances and carefully engineered structural capabilities are needed to enable well screens to exclude exactly the debris which should be excluded, without being overly flow restrictive, and to withstand the rigors of operating in a hostile downhole environment (e.g., conveyance into the well, corrosion, erosion during operation, etc.).
For these reasons (and others, such as, material availability, technical expertise, etc.), most well screens are manufactured in highly specialized factories which, unfortunately, are usually located great distances from where the well screens are to be ultimately installed. As a result, significant delay may be experienced in delivery of well screens to installation locations, local warehouses must be maintained to inventory well screens, custom well screen construction requires substantial advance planning, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements in the art of well screen construction are needed. These improvements would preferably address the problems mentioned above and/or produce other benefits, such as, reduced costs, improved reliability, flexibility of design and construction, etc.